Cyanex
The Cyanex is an Amalgam autopistol produced by the Corpus that incorporates Sentient technology in its design. It fires bouncing homing projectiles that deal damage, complemented by its high status chance allowing it to spread damage with its procs. Its Alternate Fire consumes the remainder of the magazine as a single automatic burst with deadly accuracy and low recoil, but without damage and the homing and bouncing properties. It can be researched from the Energy Lab in the dojo. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily on its Primary Fire, and damage on its Alternate Fire. Advantages: *Primary Fire launches homing projectiles. **High damage – effective against shields. **Innate damage – effective against Infested and Infested Flesh. **Homes in on enemies within 15° degrees. **Projectiles ricochet once and can bounce off of enemies. ***This allows one to fire at a wall and kill an enemy behind cover, or kill two enemies with one shot, supplemented by its homing ability. **Projectiles explode in 0.5 meter radius on impact with a surface or enemy. *Alternate Fire unleashes all remaining rounds in the magazine as a single full-automatic burst with increased fire rate. **High and damage; effective against health and armor. **Very high accuracy and low recoil. **Innate 0.5 meter Punch Through. **Benefits from magazine increasing mods to further increase the burst's damage. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . **Primary fire's innate damage produces clouds that inflict damage – effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and ignores Shielded and Proto Shields. * 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. Disadvantages: *Primary Fire: **No or damage – less effective against armor and health. ***Damage cannot be increased with and mods. ****The physical contact projectile deals only damage, while explosion itself deals only damage, therefore the explosion does not benefit from any physical damage mods. **Innate damage – less effective against Flesh and Cloned Flesh. Furthermore, Toxic Ancient's aura provides 80% damage reduction to and 100% to . **Extremely low accuracy, although mitigated by its homing capabilties. **Homing ability of projectiles is hampered by a wide arc, and can often ignore close-range enemies unless aimed point-blank. *Low magazine size for its fire rate; requires frequent reloading. *Projectiles have travel time. *Very low critical chance. *Lowest critical multiplier of all secondary weapons in the game. *Fairly slow reload speed. Notes *If Punch Through is equipped on the weapon, the Primary Fire projectile loses its homing capabilities after punching through an enemy. *The Alternate Fire of the Cyanex will eject all of the remaining ammunition in the magazine in a single burst **If buffed with unlimited ammo such as from the Reactant Buff, the weapon will only fire its magazine amount at a time, with small delays between each trigger pull. *The component of the Primary Fire's base damage is not considered for the proc damage calculations. Tips *Due to the pistol's tendency to run out of ammo very frequently it may be wise to use mods that increase reloading speed, such as and . *Equipping a Riven mod with a negative Projectile Speed stat greatly improves the gun's tracking capabilities. *Equipping mods, such as or will greatly increase the status proc damage, even if other elements are added to form or . *While the damage is fairly low per hit, the Cyanex is ideal for a built melee weapon, and most especially the as it can suspend an enemy and deal radial damage, which is boosted by the Cyanex's projectiles bouncing between all enemies. While it does not have the benefits of opening enemies up for stealth damage like the the Cyanex can effectively apply status to much larger groups and in a shorter period, and thus apply more status procs to a group. Trivia *The weapon's name is very likely derived from Cyanide, a highly toxic chemical compound. *The Cyanex and are the only two Energy Lab Research weapons with a 12 hour build time. *The codex description for the Amalgam Machinist, an enemy that uses this weapon, refers to the Cyanex as a "plasma assault rifle" despite being a pistol. Media Cyanex Homing Pistol - New Condition Overload Meta? (3 Forma) Warframe - All Corpus Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Cyanex: 1->0.85 *Fixed Cyanex’s Alt Fire not being affected by Fire Rate Mods. *Fixed the Cyanex canceling heavy throw animations if your magazine is empty. As reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1123316-cyanex-glaives/ *Removed self damage from the Cyanex. *Introduced. }} See also * , the primary counterpart to this weapon. * , another secondary with homing projectiles. es:Cyanex fr:Cyanex Category:Update 25 Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Research Category:Sentient Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Single Sidearm